


Whisky

by teakroses



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakroses/pseuds/teakroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick entry from the diary of Arthur Kirkland, a man about be completely and utterly pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisky

_Kiku's eyes are the colour of whisky. Not the cheap, piss thin rubbish one drinks to rid himself of his anxieties and woes, the good stuff. They're a dark, fine spirit that demands to be taken slowly and savoured. The kind of drink that makes one's mouth water in anticipation hours before the bottle is even in view._

The Englishman pauses for a second to reflect on what he has written and laughs quietly to himself.

_Now that I think of it, he would probably object to this comparison, seeing as he already abhors my habitual drinking. One thing is for certain, though. Tonight will be the loneliest I've ever felt finishing a bottle of scotch._

**Author's Note:**

> I might do something else with this piece in the future, but probably not.
> 
> If you have a fanfic request, please send me a message at teakroses.tumblr.com! I'll be happy to write you a one shot!


End file.
